Constelación incompleta
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: No entendía que era lo que había pasado, objetivamente sabía que Remus era el único para él, pero no podía evitar estremecerse ante la palabra "matrimonio". Simplemente sentía como la aprensión embargaba sus extremidades y no le permitía pensar racionalmente.


**Título: Constelación incompleta**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Bueno, si yo fuera la autora habría habido Wolfstar y muchas otras ships... pero como no lo soy el unico gay confirmado es Albus u.u

 **BETEO:** Este mes volví a hacer el esfuerzo de no procrastinar mis responsabilidades y por tanto este fic ha sido beteado por **Angelito Bloodsherry,** la verdadera salvadora de la gramática y quién más paciencia me tiene x3

 **Número** **de palabras:** **500 * usaré las 100 palabras extra**

 **Personaje: Sirius Black**

 **Maldición o en este caso,** **Embrujos usados: Embrujo contra el matrimonio , Melofors y Oppugno (quería hacer sufrir al susodicho... pero sólo tenía 500 palabras y no pude torturarlo con más embrujos u.u)**

Advertencia: este fic es un **WI** y se basa en la primicia de ¿Y si Remus y Sirius hubiesen cooperado con las fantasías del fandom? Según yo habrían sido pareja desde sus días de Hogwarts y hasta habrían estado a punto de casarse antes de que todo lo referente a la primera caída de Voldemort y lo de Colagusano hubiese ocurrido

 **What if (WI):** Similares a los AU. Parten de la premisa de qué pasaría si x acontecimiento nunca hubiese sucedido o si hubiera ocurrido.

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de Noviembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2018-19 del foro La Noble y Casa Ancestral de los Black"_

* * *

—¿Estás jugando conmigo, Black?

Sirius notó como su corazón se rompía. Se sentía como un imbécil, los ojos dorados llenos de lágrimas lo miraban con dolor y sabía que estaba destrozado ¿Cómo había podido lastimar al dulce y bello Moony?

—Yo… no estoy jugando contigo. — Al menos eso no era mentira, pasara lo que pasara siempre sería verdad —. Pero aún es pronto…

—¡Hemos salido por cinco años!

Y maldita sea si tenía razón. Su relación tenía más tiempo que la de Lily y James, y ellos ya tenían un bebé en camino, no podía culpar a Remus por desesperarse. Y pese a saber que tenía razón, no podía obligarse a aceptar el anillo que le ofrecía.

Era un maldito bastardo.

—Lo entiendo, Sirius —habló después de un tenso silencio—. No soy la estrella que completará tu constelación. Simplemente terminemos con esto.

Y así, con el eco de las palabras que destrozaban lo más valioso de su vida, Remus se apareció lejos de él.

No entendía que era lo que había pasado, objetivamente sabía que Remus era el único para él, pero no podía evitar estremecerse ante la palabra "matrimonio". Simplemente sentía como la aprensión embargaba sus extremidades y no le permitía pensar racionalmente.

 _Maldita sea._

Pasaron semanas sin que Sirius tuviese noticias de Remus, era extraño pensar que antes no había día en el que no viera su sonrisa. Sabía exactamente qué era lo que quería decirle, ahora que todo parecía perdido. Pero Remus no estaba por ningún lado y cuando finalmente lo encontró, no estaba preparado para la escena que lo recibió.

 _¡Me están jodiendo!_ Pensó furibundo mientras veía al amor de su vida tomarse de las manos con un pomposo pelirrojo. No se arrepentía de haberlos seguido en su cita, Remus merecía ser protegido.

— _Melofors_ —susurró al ver como el pelirrojo se inclinaba para besar su mejilla. Sonrió satisfactoriamente cuando su estúpida cabeza quedó atrapada dentro de una enorme calabaza.

No se arrepentía de nada. Sirius Black atacó sin piedad a su rival. La actitud del pelirrojo indicaba que solo buscaba a Remus para divertirse, hacerlo tropezar era lo de menos.

— _Oppugno_. —Finalmente las lechuzas lo persiguieron callejón abajo mientras el mago calumniaba a su pobre Remus, definitivamente le había hecho un favor.

—Has estado rondándome, Black.

Sirius alzó la vista sorprendido al encontrarse con el ceñudo rostro de Remus. Al parecer había metido la pata nuevamente, pero esta vez estaba listo para corregir sus errores.

—Te extraño, Remus —confesó armándose de valor. Los dorados orbes se ablandaron mostrando su calidez y supo que había captado su sinceridad—. Tú eres mi estrella… te necesito para estar completo.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, lo que podía sanar el corazón de su amado. Poniéndose de rodillas, tomó suavemente la mano de Remus, ignorando la aprensión que surgía en su interior y pronunció las temidas palabras que representaban todo lo que deseaba.

—¿Te casarías conmigo?

Remus sonrió antes de besarlo amorosamente y supo que todo estaría bien.

* * *

N/A: Creo que para algunas quedo claro quien es la persona que sufre el embrujo contra el matrimonio en esta historia XD y solo para citar directamente a la wiki pongo que: El **embrujo contra el matrimonio** es un embrujo ( _conjuro desconocido_ ) que hace que su víctima se vuelva reacia a un compromiso de matrimonio durante su vida.

En mi mentecilla toda chiquita y nada racional, este pudo haber sido un embrujo perfectamente canon que Walburga Black colocó en Sirius. Vamos, estamos hablando de la mujer que repudió a su hermano por dejarle oro a Sirius... ahora imaginemos a Walburga lanzando ese embrujo contra Sirius para "evitar que siguiera contaminando el nombre de la famili Black" o que se casara con alguien "indigno" del apellido. Si, para mi es plausible.

No escribí contrahechizo porque pensé: "La maldición te hace reacio al matrimonio, pero en ningún caso te hace rechazarlo o estar en contra de él". Por tanto mi Sirius se tragó todas las dudas y pánico y saltó de lleno a ello.

En fin, la historia como verán, la ubico tan solo unos años después de que se graduaron de Hogwarts. Y si hubiese tenido más palabras habría colocado algo más cursilon sobre el porque Remus rompe con Sirius diciéndole que no es parte de su constelación X´D

La idea original implicaba a Remus siendo embrujado por Sirius para no aceptar a John Parker, su novio de meses (XD tenía nombre el pelirrojo). También implicaba que Remus y Sirius habían cuidado de Harry al morir James y Lily (pues porque quería escribir a un bebesito Potter d años)... pero no pude hacer que Sirius levantara la varita contra Rem, además de que al leer un poquito más la maldición pues me di cuenta de que era algo que asociaba más con la personalidad de Siri que con la de Rem.


End file.
